Blame it on Cupid
by CarolinaH.Manning
Summary: It was the first time he was able to participate in the celebrations. So he should be excused if he got a little over-excited, right?


**Title**:_ Blame it on Cupid_  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Warnings**: None  
**Summary**: It was the first time he was able to participate in the celebrations. So he should be excused if he got a little over-excited, right?

**Pairing**: Kurt/Dave

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a thing. Not even the computer I'm writing this on. All you'd get out of me is a weird DVD collection.

**AN**: This is a sequel to my story _Blame it on the Decor_. And it is pure fluff.

No more _Singles Awareness Day_ for him.

At least not this year. Because this year he has a date for Valentine's Day. And not with one of his girl friends. With a boy. A boy he likes. That likes him back.

They might have been together only for a short time – barely two months, but it was the first time he actually had someone to celebrated the commercialized holiday with so who could blame him if he got a little too excited.

Their first official date was on New Years Eve. They went to dinner – Dave insisted on paying, and played footsie for the better part of it under the table. They talked about little things, laughing a lot and Kurt couldn't believe how much fun he was having.

Later they went to Santana's party where they politely refused all alcohol beverages – Kurt still hadn't forgotten his last encounter with hard liquor and Dave said he wanted to remember the evening, and with amusement observed as their friends indulge.

They found a dark corner to slow dance and as midnight approached Dave suggested they go outside to watch the fireworks. So they snatched some blankets and made themselves comfortable on the porch a couple of minutes before the clock stroked twelve.

They wished the other Happy New Year and then proceed to lock lips shyly. And then again not so shyly. Before he knew it Kurt's phone was vibrating announcing it was ten minutes before his curfew for the night. He couldn't believe they just spent an hour kissing. The cold and all the clothing prevented them from going anywhere further but he still enjoyed himself immensely – not only for the last hour, and wouldn't trade that night for anything.

Dave drove him home and they kissed good bye for several minutes before finally being able to separate. He basically levitated for the next two days and didn't even mind Finn's teasing remarks and hid dad's weird looks.

His dad was the one person who's reaction to his boyfriend he feared the most so it took him a month to introduce Dave as such to Burt. He enlisted the help of Finn and Rachel and Mercedes in softening his dad to the idea of him dating someone who he used to be terrified off. The results were … bearable. Dave later told him he had never been as scared in his life as when he introduced him to Burt as his boyfriend. But since no one came to bodily harm and Burt did not forbid Dave from seeing Kurt they counted that one as success.

They went bowling with Finn and Rachel a couple of times and to dinner with Mercedes and Strando. And Dave persuaded him to try skating again. They saw each other at school and then usually went out together on Saturday and Sunday since Friday was still a family time in the Hummel-Hudson household.

Kurt even met Dave's parents and while his dad was pretty reserved he really liked his mom. She was very warm in her reception and baked the best cherry pie he ever tasted. And she promised to show him Dave's baby pictures next time he visited. He really couldn't wait.

They talked a lot – at school, during their dates, on the phone. And also argued a lot. While they found out they have things in common – they both considered Frank Sinatra both very talented and very hot, they also disagreed on many different subjects. But in a way he liked that as well. He was comfortable with Dave and he was sure Dave was comfortable enough with him to be honest and not hold back. It was very refreshing. And exhilarating too.

He was a bit afraid to bring up Valentine's Day to Dave but he yet again surprised him when he told him he was thinking about the holiday as well.

Kurt knew Mercedes planned on cooking for Strando and Finn will be going to Rachel to have an evening in since her dads were going out for a prolonged weekend. He preferred not to think about what exactly will be going down between his step-brother and his friend. And while he liked the idea of cooking for Dave he wasn't feeling comfortable enough to doing so in Dave's house with his parents there and he definitely wasn't inviting Dave to his house just yet. Even with his dad and Carole going out for dinner.

So they decided to have a dinner – Dave said he knew a place and refused to give up any further information, and then play it by ear.

He started to plan his outfit week in advance but when Tuesday evening rolled around he still changed four times before he was satisfied. He would have tried for a fifth but the door bell was ringing just as he started to unbutton his shirt and he rushed up the stairs just in time to see his father open the door to his boyfriend. Who looked nervous. And amazing.

"Good evening Mr. Hummel." Dave greeted his father with an almost steady voice.

"David." His father said in reply and motioned for the boy to come in.

Burt was turning to call for his son when he spotted him standing at the end of the hallway.

"Your boyfriend is here." Burt said and managed not to choke on the word which Kurt counted as a success and a sign that his father was slowly accepting his relationship.

"Hi." Dave said as his eyes raked up and down over Kurt's figure.

"Hi." Kurt replied fighting of the blush threatening to bloom on his cheeks.

"Have him home by eleven, understood?" Burt growled as he yet again fixed his eyes on the boy standing in the doorway and Dave's eyes snapped to his.

"Yes, sir."

Burt acknowledged the promise with a nod and went upstairs to prepare for his own date.

"You look beautiful." Dave whispered when he was sure the older man was out of ear shot.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Kurt replied as he took a step closer to the taller boy so he could welcome him properly. The kiss was soft and short and Kurt's hand lingered on Dave's cheek for a moment after their lips separated still somewhat in awe at the feelings such simple contact elicited in him.

"Can we go?" Dave sounded a little breathless and it made Kurt's heart skip a beat in happiness knowing he affected his boyfriend as much as Dave affected him.

"Yeah, just let me grab my coat." Kurt went back to his room where he grabbed his coat and a heart shaped parcel and rushed back while struggling to put his coat on.

When he stood in front of Dave again he handed him the packet with soft whisper of _Happy Valentine's Day_.

Dave looked at it for a moment and Kurt panicked a little afraid he had put his boyfriend on the spot. It wasn't that he expected a gift – though he admitted to himself it would have been nice, he was just so giddy over having someone to celebrate with he went all out. Dave finally took the heart from his hands and then slowly handed him a bright red gift bag Kurt hadn't noticed before. And Kurt's heart almost burst out of his chest. Could the man get any more perfect?

He reached into the bag and pulled out a piece of fabric. It took him about three seconds to identify it and then his eyes went wide. It was silk pashmina scarf. Turquoise silk pashmina scarf to be precise. He looked up to Dave who was watching him intently with what he was sure was shock on his own face.

"Rachel helped me pick it out." Dave stammered out an explanation in the face of Kurt's stunned silence. "But I chose the color. It reminded me of your eyes." He finished in whisper.

Kurt had to swallow twice before he finally found his voice again.

"It's really beautiful, David. Thank you so much." And as he finally regained the use in his limbs he launched himself on the bigger boy, his body molded to him as his arms encircled his neck in a vice like grip. He felt Dave exhale and return the hug with the arm not holding his own present.

They stayed like that for a couple of moments before Kurt disentangled himself and motioned for Dave to open his gift.

"Godiva?" he asked a little surprised. Dark chocolate truffle heart biscuits, to be precise. Two packs extra packed in a heart shaped gift box.

"Your mother said they are your favorite." Kurt offered in a way of explanation.

"You talked to my mother about what to give me for Valentine's Day?" he couldn't quite decipher the tone of Dave's voice.

"Yeah?" he confirmed, unsure.

"Only you, Fancy." Dave shook his head with an amused smile and Kurt let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding. "Ready now?" he asked again and Kurt nodded as he wrapped his new scarf around his neck.

"You are wearing it?" Dave questioned as he held the door open for Kurt and closed it behind them.

"Of course. It's beautiful. And it makes my outfit look even more fabulous."

Dave's answering smile was positively blinding.

As they seated themselves in Dave's car and he backed out of the driveway he admitted in low voice.

"I was thinking about getting you flowers too but I didn't want to offend you or something."

Kurt mulled over his response for a moment before declaring.

"I have never received flowers before. I think I would like it."

"Noted." Dave shot him a smile before concentrating on driving again.

"So, where are we going?" Kurt decided it was safe to ask since he was about to find out soon anyway.

"I told you it's a surprise, Fancy. I'm sure you will be able to wait for ten more minutes." Was the amused reply. Kurt pretended to pout at it but failed miserably so he just sat back more comfortably and decided to just enjoy the ride. That ended in front of a restaurant called _Vitorio's_.

"Mike recommended it. Dude apparently like Italian food. He says they make a mean lasagna here. Is it all right?"

"Definitely. I never say no to pasta." Kurt reassured his boyfriend.

They hurried from the car to the entrance to escape the cold weather and after entering were met with warmth both in temperature and ambience. The light was dim, the tables given relative privacy and the music was soft but pleasant.

A young waitress took them to a small table and after hanging their coats they sat down and ordered drinks before opening their menus. They were quiet while studying them and as they both put them down the waitress appeared with their drinks – diet Coke for him and Sprite for Dave, and they ordered. He decided on spinach lasagna and Dave opted for fetuccine con pesto pomodoro.

They sat in silence for a while before their eyes met and they both laughed a bit uneasily and then Dave mentioned Glee and they chatted away until their food appeared. It wasn't till the waitress was putting the plates with steaming pasta down that Kurt realized that he and Dave were holding hands on the table. And he had no idea how it happened.

It wasn't as though they never held hands. They did. Not in school though. Dave wasn't big on public displays of affection but he would sometimes sling his arm around Kurt's shoulders when they were walking together to class or to Glee. They went to see a movie twice and they spent it with their hands intertwined. They were both rather affectionate people, as he found out, especially in comfortable settings. And right now they obviously both felt very comfortable.

There was a pause in the conversation as they both savored the food. Dave offered Kurt to try his and Kurt returned the offer. Mike wasn't promising too much when he praised the food. They cleaned their plates pretty easily and resumed their talk when it left off when their food arrived.

When the waitress came back for the empty plates she asked whether they wanted desert and Dave looked at him in question.

"Do you want to share a tiramisu?"

"I would love to."

The girl smiled at them and left to come minutes later with a generous portion of the sweet treat and two forks.

"This is delicious." Dave moaned as he took a mouthful and Kurt's blood rushed south at the sound. As he sampled the pastry he had to agree with his boyfriend, it really was delicious.

They ate the tiramisu in between inane chatter even occasionally feeding each other and play fighting for the last bit. Dave won the fight but offered it to Kurt in the end.

"You have a bit of the tiramisu here." Dave motioned for Kurt's lips and Kurt stick out his tongue to get it. Which caused Dave's breath to hitch slightly.

"Did I get it?" Kurt asked and Dave shook his head before reaching out and swiping the crumble with his finger.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered. You could cut the tension between them with a knife.

"I want to kiss you so badly right now." Dave growled.

"Then why don't you?" Kurt challenged.

There was a flash of something dark and exciting in Dave's eyes before he leaned over the table and planted a short but passion filled kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Better?" Kurt stammered out.

"Much." Dave grinned back as he sat down again.

Then Kurt took a look at his watch and realized that if he was to abide his curfew they better get going. Dave seemed to come to the same realization and he summoned the waitress and asked for the bill.

They had a, by now customary, discussion on who would pay and Dave pointed out that on their last outing it was Kurt who paid for their meal so it was his turn. He tried to argue that it was just a shake after they went ice skating but Dave just shushed him and before he found his voice again the tab was taken care of.

They arrived to his house with fifteen minutes to spare and he turned to Dave who was already looking in his direction.

"I had a really great time. Thank you."

"Me too." Dave replied and then leaned in.

Kurt met him half way and they only detached their lips when the lack of oxygen in their lungs became unbearable. And only to dive back into a next kiss.

There was a soft buzz from Kurt's phone that signaled five minutes to eleven and they reluctantly backed away from each other both panting.

Kurt got out of the car and Dave followed him to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked in lack of anything else to say.

"You bet." Dave smiled at him and leaned down for one last kiss before Kurt opened the door and went inside. Only then did Dave turn and went to his car. Kurt watched him from inside as he got into his car and backed out of the driveway and on the street till he lost sight of the dark truck.

He sighed happily as he waved to his dad who was sitting with Carole in the living room watching a movie and went to his room with a bounce in his step.

He could definitely get used to this _Fest of Love_ stuff.


End file.
